Guts
"Guts" (titulado Agallas en Latinoamericahttp://www.canalfox.com/la/series/the-walking-dead/episodios y Tripas en Españahttp://www.foxtv.es/series/thewalkingdead/episodios/tripas) es el segundo episodio de la primera temporada de la serie The Walking Dead y el segundo episodio en general. Fue escrito por el creador de la serie de televisión, Frank Darabont y dirigido por Michelle MacLaren. Se emitió originalmente en los Estados Unidos el 07 de Noviembre de 2010, en Latinoamérica el 8 de noviembre de 2010 y en España el 11 de noviembre de 2010. Sinopsis Sin darse cuenta, provoca que el grupo de supervivientes se vea rodeado por los . El grupo pasa de las acusaciones a la violencia, haciendo que Rick se enfrente a un enemigo más peligroso que los muertos vivientes.Traducido de la Web Oficial de la AMC Resumen si eran comestibles. Lori los mira y le dice que solo conocía una forma de saberlo y era preguntandoselo a . Ella le pide a que vigile a mientras ella buscaba a Shane y entonces se aleja del campamento y comienza a caminar por el bosque. El silencio del bosque comienza a poner nerviosa a Lori hasta que escucha unos pájaros volar detrás de ella y voltea para ver si había algo pero no encuentra nada. Lori sigue caminando y entonces alguien desde atrás la tumba al suelo y le tapa la boca. right|200px|Lori y Shane en el bosque. Lori mira con alivio a Shane quien se encontraba sobre ella y lo regaña por haberla asustado. Shane le dice que había tardado demasiado y entonces Lori culpa a Amy. Shane le pregunta cuanto tiempo tenían y entonces Lori le dice que suficiente y comienza a desprenderle el cinturón. Lori y Shane comienzan a besarse y a desvestirse y entonces Lori contempla por unos instantes la alianza de compromiso de Rick que tenía colgado por el cuello y entonces se lo quita y lo pone a un lado mientras comienza a tener relaciones sexuales con Shane. se encontraba en el tanque completamente rodeado por zombies y contesta el llamado de la radio diciendo que se encontraba preocupado por la situación en la que se encontraba. La voz le dice que se encontraba totalmente rodeado por caminantes y que lo mejor era que escape de allí corriendo mientras los zombies se entretenían comiendo al caballo. Rick toma una pistola y una granada de mano del soldado que había muerto, abre la escotilla de arriba y salta del tanque y comienza a correr hacia un callejón. left|200px|Glenn rescatando a Rick. Por el camino comienza a dispararle a los caminantes que le salían al paso y pronto se topa con la persona que le había estado hablando por la radio. Rick lo sigue y entonces los dos suben por la escalera de emergencias de un edificio logrando salvarse. El joven se presenta como Glenn y entonces Rick le agradece por haberlo ayudado. Glenn conduce a Rick hasta otra escalera y los dos bajan hasta un callejón vacío donde dos caminantes aparecen pero son rápidamente neutralizados por dos hombres con bates que urgen a Glenn y a Rick entrar en un edificio. Al entrar, una mujer rubia muy alterada e histérica apunta su pistola a la cabeza de Rick y lo regaña por su indiscreción ya que al disparar había alertado a todos los zombies de la ciudad de su presencia. Afuera, millones de caminantes ejercían presión sobre la puerta de vidrio de la tienda y comenzaban a quebrarlo. right|200px|Rick confrontando a Merle. Un hombre de color intenta contactar con otros sobrevivientes a través de la radio pero no tenía señal y entonces deciden subir al techo del edificio para ver si podían contactar a alguien. Arriba encuentran a otra persona del grupo, Merle Dixon, quien se encontraba disparando a los caminantes por diversión y entonces lo regaña por mal utilizar las balas y atraer a más caminantes. Merle se enfurece y le dice que no aceptaría ordenes de un negro y entonces los dos comienzan a pelear. Merle logra tener la ventaja en la pelea y golpea salvajemente a T-Dog frente a todos, y luego le apunta su pistola en la cabeza y se auto proclama el nuevo líder del grupo. En ese momento Rick interviene y lo desarma y luego lo esposa a una tubería diciendo que debían trabajar juntos para tratar de sobrevivir. Luego de que Morales le dijera a Rick que no existía una zona segura en la ciudad y que todo fue simplemente una mala información, él le dice que existía un pequeño grupo de sobrevivientes al que ellos pertenecían en las afueras de la ciudad pero que no podían contactarlos. left|200px|Andrea disculpándose con Rick. Con las calles inseguras, Rick plantea escapar por las alcantarillas de la ciudad y entonces Jacqui les dice que quizás el edificio en el que se encontraban tenía una salida al alcantarillado. Glenn y Morales se dirigen al sótano para ver si podían encontrar la conexión mientras Rick y la mujer rubia se quedaron a vigilar la entrada. La mujer se presenta como Andrea y se disculpa por haberle apuntando en la cabeza y entonces Rick le contesta que no había problema y le aconseja que la próxima vez debía quitarle el seguro a la pistola o de lo contrario no dispararía. Glenn y Morales encuentran la salida al alcantarillado y comienzan a recorrerlo, pero retroceden rápidamente cuando ven a un caminante devorándose una rata del otro lado. En la tienda, Andrea contemplaba una cadenilla con un dije de sirena y le dice a Rick que a su hermana le encantan las sirenas. Rick la anima a tomarlo y entonces los zombies logran romper la puerta de vidrio y comienzan a forzar la puerta interior. En ese momento Morales les dice que la salida al alcantarillado era un punto muerto y entonces todos suben al techo. right|200px|Rick y Glenn encubriendo su aroma. Arriba, Rick logra divisar un camión en una construcción cercana y teoriza que las llaves deberían encontrarse cerca, en algún lugar de la construcción. Rick decide ir a buscar el camión pero necesitaba pasar sin ser visto por los caminantes. Andrea sugiere que los caminantes tenían olor a muerto y que los vivos no y que por esa razón también podían detectarlos. Rick idea un plan y con la ayuda de Morales logran meter adentro el cadáver del caminante que habían acabado en el callejón y entonces, tras un breve memorial en honor a la persona que el caminante solía ser antes de morir, Rick comienza a descuartizarlo con un hacha. Tras vestirse con guantes y delantales para evitar tener contacto con la carne infectada, el grupo comienza a disfrazar el olor de Rick y Glenn untándoles las vísceras y tripas del cadáver y entonces emprenden la marcha. Antes de irse Rick le entrega la llave de las esposas de Merle a y les dice a todos que estén preparados para marcharse. left|200px|Amy sorprendida por la reacción de Shane. Desde el techo, el grupo presenciaba como el plan tenía éxito y Rick y Glenn caminaban alado de los zombies sin problema. En el campamento, recibe la señal de T-Dog y se lo comunica al resto del grupo. Amy, muy preocupada por su hermana le dice a todos que deberían ir a ayudarlos pero insiste en que no debían ir puesto que no podían arriesgar a todo el grupo por ellos. Amy se enfada con él, sorprendida por su egoísmo, mientras que sólo se queda mirando sin saber que decir. Amy se marcha ofuscada y entonces todos regresan a sus actividades normales. right|200px|La lluvia limpiando los mamelucos de Rick y Glenn. En Atlanta, el plan de Rick seguía su curso normal y ambos hombres se alegran porque al parecer tendrán éxito en su misión, cuando de repente una tormenta se forma sobre la ciudad y amenaza con echarlo a perder todo. Rick y Glenn apresuran el paso hasta que un aguacero cae y el agua comienza a limpiar sus disfraces. No pasa mucho tiempo antes de que los comienzan a notar la presencia de los vivos, y antes de que una de las criaturas pueda atacarlos, Rick le clava su hacha en la cabeza y le ordena a Glenn correr por su vida. Los caminantes comienzan a perseguirlos pero los hombres logran llegar hasta la construcción y saltan sobre el cerco para mantenerse a salvo. Rick encuentra las llaves del camión dentro del mismo y entonces ambos suben a él. left|200px|Andrea y los otros viendo el camión alejarse. Rick le dice a que le comunique al grupo por radio que necesitaban estar listos para marcharse y entonces se acerca a la tienda pero la encuentra totalmente rodeada por los zombies. Rick da la vuelta intempestivamente y se aleja velozmente diciendo que necesitaban conseguir una distracción. Desde lo alto Andrea entra en pánico al ver el camión alejarse pues piensa que Rick y Glenn los habían abandonado y entonces todos comienzan a desesperarse. Rick ve un auto deportivo rojo estacionado en la calle y entonces rompe uno de sus vidrios y le dice a Glenn que lo conduzca para distraer a los caminantes de la entrada del edificio. right|200px|T-Dog tirando la llave de Merle. Glenn sigue al pie de la letra lo que Rick le ordenó y entonces el grupo se prepara para marcharse. les ruega que no lo dejen allí y entonces T-Dog regresa para liberarlo pero accidentalmente tropieza y deja caer la llave por un ducto de aire. T-Dog se disculpa y entonces se marcha del lugar pero no sin antes encadenar la puerta para que los zombies no puedan llegar a Merle. El renegado comienza a gritar y maldecir por lo que le habían hecho, mientras los caminantes entraban a la tienda por la puerta principal e invadían el edificio rápidamente. left|200px|Glenn abandonando la ciudad emocionado. corre y logra subir al camión y entonces le confiesa a los otros que había tirado la llave de las esposas de por error. Con los cada vez más cerca todos suben al camión y escapan velozmente de la ciudad dejando a Merle esposado al techo. Bastante afectados por lo sucedido, todos se miran los unos a los otros sin saber que decir, y entonces Andrea pregunta donde estaba Glenn. El auto deportivo los sobrepasa a toda velocidad con Glenn dentro gritando de felicidad.}} Personajes 'Elenco Recurrente' * Emma Bell como Amy * Juan Pareja como Morales * Jeryl Prescott Sales como Jacqui * IronE Singleton como * Andrew Rothenberg como Jim 'Participación Especial' *Michael Rooker como Merle Dixon 'No acreditados' * Adam Minarovich como Ed Peletier * Madison Lintz como Sophia Peletier Eventos Importantes * Shane y Lori tienen relaciones sexuales. * Rick es salvado por Glenn y conoce a los sobrevivientes de Atlanta. * Andrea es introducida a la serie. * Merle es esposado a una tubería en el techo por y queda atrapado en el edificio luego de que perdiera la llave. No obstante aseguró la azotea cerrando su puerta de acceso para evitar que los caminantes lograrán llegar hasta Merle. * Se revela que los caminantes pueden oler a los seres vivos. Título * Guts (Tripas, Vísceras) hace referencia al hecho de que en el episodio, y Glenn deben cubrirse con ellas para moverse entre los caminantes que pululaban en las calles de Atlanta. * El término Guts también se utiliza en Norteamérica para describir las agallas de una persona. Eje. ("you don't have the guts for that")http://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=guts En el episodio, Rick y Glenn deben armarse de coraje para cubrirse con las vísceras y moverse entre los caminantes. Música Utilizada * I’m A Man - ' Black Strobe' (Al finalizar el episodio) Notas *Este episodio marca la aparición de todos los protagonistas que forman parte de los créditos de apertura. Curiosidades *Aunque Andrea es introducida en este episodio, el personaje de televisión difiere bastante de su contraparte en los cómics y no sabe utilizar correctamente las armas. *En este episodio se revela que a Glenn le encantan los autos deportivos. *Esta es la primera vez que usan la tecnica del camuflaje con sangre y organos de caminantes, pues tienen mas desarrollado el sentido del olfato y del oido sobre los otros. Frases Memorables :Lori: Me asustaste. :Shane:Más te vale, es lo que te pasa por hacerme esperar. Trataba de no hacer ruido ¿Donde has estado? :Lori:Amy, la reina de los hongos tuve que esperarla para regresar. :Shane: ¿Cuanto tiempo tenemos? :Lori: El Suficiente : Glenn: ¡No muerto!, ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! : Merle:¿Quien diablos eres? : Rick:El oficial amigable. Pon atención Merle, ahora las cosas son diferentes. Ya no hay mas negritos. Ni idiotas, ni tampoco más mierda blanca. Solo carne muerta y carne viva. Nosotros y los muertos. Sobrevivimos a esto estando unidos, no separados. :Merle:Jodete :Rick:Puedo ver que tienes el habito de no ver lo importante. :Merle:¿Si? Bueno, pues jodete otra vez. :Rick:Deberias ser amable con el hombre armado, es solo sentido común :Merle:No lo harias, eres un policia. :Rick:Todo lo que soy ahora, es un hombre en busca de su esposa e hijo. Cualquiera que se interponga saldra perdiendo. Te dare un momento para que lo pienses. :Morales: No eres del Dpto. de Policia de Atlanta ¿De donde eres? :Rick: De mas alla, por la carretera. :Morales: Bueno, policia amigable de mas alla por la carretera... Bienvenido a la gran ciudad :Rick: (En memoria al zombie que destrozaron). Wayne Dunlap. Licencia de Georgia. Nacido en 1979. Tenia 28 dolares en el bolsillo cuando murio. Y la foto de una chica hermosa. "Con amor, de Rachel". Era como nosotros, preocupado por la cuentas... la renta o el Super Bowl. Si llego a encontrar a mi familia les contare de Wayne. :Glenn: Una cosa mas, era donador de órganos. Encuesta ¿Qué te pareció el episodio: Guts? Increíble Bueno Regular Malo Imágenes Promocionales Carl Grimes.jpg Lori-grimes-forages1.jpg Walking-dead-s1e2-guts-05.jpg Episode-2-rick-morales-t-dog.jpg Walking-dead-s1e2-guts-14.jpg Walking-dead-s1e2-guts-17-550x366.jpg Merle Dixon.jpg Merle Dixon threatened.jpg Guts.jpg Episode-2-group-body.jpg Episode-2-Group-Axe-760.jpg TWDRick-episodio2.jpg Episode-2-lori.jpg Episode-2-walkers-1.jpg Episode-2-glenn-rick-1.jpg Referencias Enlaces externos * Imágenes cortesía y propiedad de AMC *Capturas cortesía de Shadow of Reflection Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de la temporada 1